This proposal tabulates the data that established the important role of the fetal endocrine system in regulation of embryonic muscle development. A pilot study, in which biologically compatible polymers were used to control the rate of release of hormones when implanted onto a chorioallantoic membrane, is also presented. Support for a detailed study of the mechanism of hormonal control of muscle development utilizing a biopolymer hormone delivery system is requested.